


ESQUELETOS EN EL ARMARIO

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen es un actor porno famoso y Jared un periodista encargado de entrevistarle. Un extraño juego se inicia entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: hay referencias a un pasado de abusos sexuales.

Jared Padalecki llegó a la gran suite del Hilton de Los Angeles preparado con su grabadora y el cuaderno en el que había anotado las preguntas. Trabajaba para Out’N’Proud, la revista mensual de temática gay y lésbica que más tirada tenía en California. Aquel sábado por la mañana tenía una cita con Ross Striker, el actor porno. Ese no era su verdadero nombre, por supuesto, si no su nombre artístico. Tras investigar un poco su historia, Jared había descubierto que Ross era tejano y que en su certificado de nacimiento constaba el nombre Jensen Ackles.  
El asistente del señor Striker le hizo pasar a la salita de la suite, le indicó que se sentara en el caro sofá de cuero negro y que se sirviera lo que deseara del mini bar. El actor estaba terminando su sesión fotográfica para la revista y no tardaría en regresar.  
Ross Striker era tan famoso como Tom Cruise. Algo que resultaba curioso ya no sólo porqué fuera un actor porno si no porqué era un actor de porno gay. Había que reconocer que era bueno en lo que hacía, versátil, pues tanto podía ser un bottom gritón como un top mandón y sus películas lejos de resultar sórdidas o cutres, eran de calidad y no escatimaban lujos. Aunque Jared estaba seguro que no había sido así siempre. Trataría de sonsacarle información al respecto durante la entrevista.  
Mientras se tomaba una cerveza y repasaba lo que había escrito, la puerta de la suite se abrió y tras ella apareció Striker. Vestido con una elegante camisa color salmón y unos pantalones grises de vestir y con barba de tres días, no tenía nada que envidiar a ninguna estrella hollywoodiense. Era muy atractivo, demasiado, glamoroso y con carisma. De ahí su éxito.  
\- Los fotógrafos de su revista me han hecho sudar la camiseta, por así decirlo. – Tenía una voz grave, profunda, muy sexy. Era perfecta tanto para dar órdenes como para quebrase en gemidos de placer.  
\- No lo dudo. – Jared le sonrió. No estaba nervioso a pesar de tener al protagonista de sus fantasías masturbatorias frente a él. La profesionalidad era lo primero de todo.  
Ross se sirvió un whisky con hielo y se sentó frente a él en el cómodo sillón. Jared observó que iba descalzo pero no hizo ningún comentario.  
\- Bien. Cuando lo desee, podemos empezar. – le dijo el actor.  
Jared posicionó la grabadora en la mesita cerca de Striker y consultó su cuaderno.  
\- Su verdadero nombre es Jensen Ackles y nació en un pueblecito de Texas en el cual vivió hasta trasladarse aquí. ¿Qué recuerda de su infancia?   
Ross sonrió ampliamente y contestó:  
\- Quiere que le cuente la historia de mi vida ¿no es cierto? Por si guardo esqueletos en el armario. – su tono era de burla pero Jared temió haberle molestado con la pregunta.  
\- Por favor, Jared, puede tutearme y llamarme Jensen. Ross, si bien es mi segundo nombre, es simplemente mi personaje.  
El periodista asintió.  
\- En cuanto a mi infancia, lo normal. Mi familia es bastante tradicional como la mayoría de familias de esa región, pero aceptó mi condición sexual y mi deseo de probar fortuna en Hollywood. Me marché del pueblo a los 18 años. – Volvió a sonreír – Hace siglos ya.  
\- ¿Y cómo fue su, perdón tu, llegada a Los Angeles? Debió ser un shock, el contraste entre un pueblo y la gran ciudad.  
\- Lo fue. Fue duro al principio, he de admitirlo. Como todo aspirante a actor comencé trabajando de camarero mientras me presentaba a cástings sin ningún resultado. Hice algún trabajillo como modelo e incluso posé desnudo en la escuela de arte para los estudiantes. Supongo que fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba mostrar mi desnudez. – Rió. Tenía un sentido del humor bastante despreciativo consigo mismo, Jared no estaba muy seguro si le gustaba o no. Permaneció en silencio escuchando a Ackles.  
La entrevista transcurrió con total normalidad. La conversación era cada vez más agradable lo que hizo que pasaran un par de horas sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara. Jensen explicó cómo había llegado al mundo del porno: había empezado haciendo películas eróticas en el canal Playgirl y le ofrecieron un pequeño papel en una porno sobre motoristas. Aceptó porqué le pagaban bien y porqué era una manera de probar algo distinto. No le desagradó para nada: la gente que se dedicaba a la pornografía se tomaba su trabajo en serio y eran tan profesionales como en cualquier otro género cinematográfico. De ahí, le ofrecieron rodar un vídeo masturbándose para colgarlo en una de las páginas X más visitadas de Internet. “Eres guapo, tienes un buen cuerpo y una polla decente, me dijeron.” Jensen rió de nuevo al contarlo. El vídeo se convirtió en uno de los más descargados y vistos. Las ofertas para protagonizar sus propias películas le llegaron de todas partes. Se buscó un agente, el mismo que seguía teniendo y que le sugirió el nombre en homenaje al gran Jeff Stryker.  
Jared no pudo evitar recordar aquel vídeo de media hora donde un jovencísimo Jensen se pajeaba con las manos y los dedos mientras su cuerpo empapado en sudor se retorcía sobre una cama deshecha y por entre sus labios carnosos, humedecidos de saliva, se escapaban los más deliciosos sonidos. De hecho, aquel vídeo, como a todo el mundo, le había descubierto el gran talento de Ross Striker.  
Hablaron del éxito, de su abierta homosexualidad y de cómo había ayudado a los jóvenes que tenían problemas por no aceptar sus tendencias, de cómo había conseguido normalizar la pornografía y sacarla del mundo oscuro con la que se la solía relacionar. Hablaron también de su vida privada. A pesar de ser quién era no tenía pareja estable, se le había relacionado con dos compañeros de oficio: Misha Castiele y Benny Ty, e incluso se rumoreaba que estaba en realidad liado con su agente, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, pero Jensen eran reticente a confirmar nada.

\- Me siento muy a gusto aquí con usted, Padalecki, pero creo que es hora de terminar la entrevista. Tengo una cita para comer y no quisiera llegar tarde.  
Jared miró su reloj, eran la 1 pasadas, tenía mucho material para su artículo y consiguiente entrevista y mucho trabajo que hacer así que estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlo ahí. Apagó la grabadora y cerró el cuaderno. Se levantó del sofá casi al mismo tiempo que Jensen y le tendió la mano, éste se la estrechó.  
\- Te enviaré un ejemplar en cuanto salga de la imprenta. – le dijo.  
\- Eso espero. Ah, Padalecki, o ¿puedo llamarte Jared?  
El periodista asintió y sonrió tímidamente: - Por supuesto.  
\- Espero verte dentro de una semana en la fiesta del décimo aniversario del Out’N’Proud. Me han invitado y voy a asistir.  
A Jared le cogió totalmente por sorpresa. Evidentemente sabía lo de la fiesta pero no le apetecía nada tener que codearse con sus compañeros, con los jefes y con los VIPs invitados. Lo que no sabía es que uno de esos VIPs era precisamente Jensen Ackles.  
\- Allí estaré.   
\- Bien. Podremos charlar un poco más entonces. Ha sido un verdadero placer.  
Jared se puso su máscara de profesionalidad, de periodista serio para tapar al fanboy completamente prendado del actor.  
\- Lo estoy deseando. – Dijo sin ninguna afectación en su voz.  
Sin más, salió de la suite, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.  
………………………………………..

No pudo evitarlo y aquella noche tuvo que ponerse uno de los DVDs de Ross Striker. En la película, Jensen era un oficinista tímido e introvertido que se deshacía por su jefe, Benny Ty. Este finalmente acababa follándoselo sobre la mesa de su despacho. Le ordenaba que se desnudara para él, mientras se sacaba la polla gorda y venosa, lo doblaba sobre el escritorio para primero meterle la lengua por el culo y luego la verga. Jensen gemía mientras movía sus caderas con rapidez empalándose en la polla de Benny.  
Jared no podía creerse que aquel de la pantalla fuera el mismo que acababa de entrevistar. De hecho, no lo era, aquel era Ross Striker mientras que el de la suite del Hilton era Jensen Ackles. Se corrió en su puño justo en el momento en que Ross se corría en la película con sus gritos característicos. De la boca del periodista salió un nombre “Jensen”.

Se pasó el resto de la semana tecleando el artículo en su ordenador y sacando lo más interesante de la entrevista para ser publicado. Se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado por sus proyectos futuros, pero tal vez fuese mejor, hubiera resultado algo incómodo hablar de las nuevas películas que iba a rodar. Cada noche, antes de acostarse, miraba uno de los films de Striker. El del policía que seduce y acaba dándole a su joven aprendiz por todos lados le gustaba en especial. Jensen de top era increíblemente sexy y Matt Cohen era casi tan guapo como él, formaban una pareja que hacía arder la pantalla. Su propia polla también ardía, y su cerebro con aquellas imágenes de Jensen empotrando a Cohen en la pared y taladrándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le soltaba obscenidades. Jared sentía lástima por sí mismo, era un onanista patético incapaz de tener una relación con nadie. Había salido con Joseph Morgan, el escritor, el sexo estaba bien pero era demasiado británico para su gusto, no sentía nada por él, así que lo habían acabado dejando. Luego estaba Osric, el chaval asiático de prácticas en la revista. Le echaba los tejos constantemente, era obvio que estaba interesado en él. Era mono, inteligente y trabajador, además tenía toda la pinta de ser muy divertido en la cama, pero Jared no quería darle ningún tipo de esperanza. El chico lo había invitado a cenar un par de veces y Jared había declinado educadamente. Era alto, guapo y atlético, no le faltaban pretendientes, pero él prefería la soledad. No entendía muy bien por qué. No había vivido ningún tipo de trauma infantil, sus padres seguían casados, su hermano había formado una bonita familia y su hermana era una prometedora estudiante de arquitectura en San Francisco. Tal vez porqué todo era tan perfecto, temía ser él el imperfecto de los Padalecki, la excepción a la regla. Mientras estaba acostado metiéndose los dedos por el culo, se preguntó por qué demonios se estaba psicoanalizando en lugar de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y pensar en aquellos ojos verdes y labios sensuales que lo tenían aturdido desde que se los había encontrado frente a frente. Finalmente, se detuvo y decidió levantarse para darse una ducha bien fría. La fiesta del décimo aniversario de la revista era en dos días, el reencuentro con Jensen era en dos días, aquellos pensamientos lo estaban alterando demasiado.

…………………………………………..

El día señalado llegó. Jared se vistió con el único traje elegante que tenía y una camisa violeta que había adquirido recientemente. Se puso los botines de charol que odiaba pero no tenía más zapatos y se tomó un par de copas para calmar sus nervios y para poder soportar a algunos de sus compañeros.  
La fiesta se celebraba en uno de los numerosos buffets de Los Angeles. El taxi lo dejó en la entrada, Jared se sacudió el traje antes de entrar y saludó al botones que le abrió la puerta. Estaba ya bastante lleno, con la gente conversando, riendo, bebiendo y comiendo los aperitivos. Buscó a Osric para tratar de evitarlo y su vista se posó en el productor Jim Michaels que hablaba amigablemente con Jensen, con Ross Striker. Lo contempló bien desde la distancia, vestía un carísimo traje violeta como el de su propia camisa, una camisa negra y unos zapatos italianos. Iba bien afeitado, deliciosamente peinado y estaba seguro que olería de maravilla. Titubeó antes de acercarse, no quería interrumpir ni parecer impertinente, agarró una copa de champagne mientras andaba hacia su meta. Michaels lo saludó dándole la mano, lo había entrevistado alguna que otra vez. Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo, o al menos eso es lo que le pareció al periodista. Cuando se quedaron solos, Jared, sin duda animado por el alcohol, le dijo:  
\- Dije que aquí estaría y aquí estoy.  
\- No sabes cuanto me alegro, en serio. Estás muy elegante.  
\- Tú también. – respondió Jared soltando un risa de colegiala. Las burbujas del champagne empezaban a subírsele a la cabeza.  
Fotógrafos les interrumpieron varias veces para tomar instantáneas de Striker. Otros VIPs se acercaron a saludarle y a charlar un poco con él, pero el actor no se movió del lado del periodista en ningún momento. Osric le hizo señas desde la distancia pero Jared simplemente le dio la espalda fingiendo no haberlo visto. Intercambiaron algunas palabras más en los momentos que se quedaban solos, Jared le explicó cómo iba el artículo y Jensen le cotilleó un poco sobre algunos de los invitados que conocía. No dejaron de comer ni de beber, lo que fue una mala idea porqué Jared empezaba a sentirse borracho. Sin duda, fue producido por el alcohol el hecho que Jensen lo mirara fijamente con aquellos enormes ojos verdes de largas pestañas, lo cogiera del brazo, se lo llevara a los lavabos, lo metiera en uno de ellos y le dijera:  
\- Quiero que me la chupes.  
De pronto, la neblina de su cerebro se disipó, miró con incredulidad a Jensen.  
\- Lo estás deseando así que hazlo.  
Tras esas palabras se bajó la cremallera y se sacó la polla, la misma polla que se había sacado tantas veces en las películas.  
Jared se sintió mareado y no era por el champagne, la borrachera se le había ido de golpe.  
Jensen dio un paso hacia él, lo agarró de la cintura y acercó su boca a meros milímetros de la de Jared.  
\- Puedes chupármela y luego te la chuparé yo a ti. – le susurró.  
Jared sintió deseos de besarlo, de devorar aquellos labios tentadores, pero cuando estaba a punto de rozarlos, Jensen se apartó.  
\- He dicho una mamada. Mutua.  
Jared estaba tan aturdido que cayó de rodillas e introdujo la verga semi erecta en su boca, casi hasta la garganta, lo que provocó que se atragantara.  
\- Despacio, tigre, será mejor para los dos. – Jensen hablaba con esa voz sexy de las películas y acariciaba su cabello mientras guiaba su cabeza para que se moviera. Jared hizo trabajar a sus labios y a su lengua, deteniéndose especialmente en el glande, succionando con deleite, escalofríos recorriendo su espalda cada vez que el actor gemía. De repente, Jensen lo apartó de un empujón para pajearse con movimientos rápidos y correrse ahogando un grito. Con un poco de papel higiénico se limpió. Jared seguía de rodillas casi en un estado de estupor. Jensen lo ayudó a levantarse, el periodista trató de besarlo de nuevo pero el actor giró la cabeza a un lado. Lo sentó sobre el inodoro tras bajarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le lamió la polla de la base al glande para luego meterse los testículos en la boca. Jared colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre ambos lados de la pared para sostenerse. El lavabo daba vueltas a su alrededor, la lengua de Jensen lo estaba haciendo enloquecer y temía acabar perdiendo el sentido. Cuando Jensen empezó a succionarlo hasta la garganta, Jared se mordió la mano para sofocar los exagerados gemidos que no podía contener. Sin poder controlarse, se corrió en la boca del actor con tal espasmo que casi se deslizó del inodoro. Cuando volvió en sí y pudo enfocar los ojos, vio la puerta del lavabo entreabierta, Jensen se había marchado. Se levantó, se subió los pantalones y trató de detener los temblores de su cuerpo. Se mojó la cara con agua fría y regresó a la sala. No miró si Jensen seguía allí, simplemente caminó hacia la salida y se subió a uno de los taxis aparcados en la calle. No se sentía con ánimos de nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado unos dos meses desde aquel encuentro desafortunado. Jared había querido eliminar o al menos bloquear de su mente a Ross Striker, pero resultaba una tarea bastante difícil. Había pensado primero en tirar todos los DVDs de sus películas, pero luego decidió venderlos a la tienda de segunda mano de la esquina, así ganaría algo de ellos. No le dieron mucho porqué sus films se podían descargar por Internet gratis, pero algo era algo. Terminó el artículo y la entrevista, fue todo lo objetivo y, a la vez, todo lo elogioso que pudo ser. El ejemplar se convirtió en uno de los más vendidos de la historia de Out’N’Proud. Eric Kripke, el redactor jefe, lo felicitó. Las fotos de Striker eran de las mejores que se había hecho en toda su carrera. A pesar de querer olvidarse de él por completo, no podía dejar de mirar aquella portada con el rostro del actor en primer plano, con una sonrisa picarona invitando a cometer todos los pecados de la carne.   
Jared a veces pensaba si lo que había sucedido no había sido un sueño, una fantasía de su mente calenturienta, pero tenía grabado en sus sentidos el olor y el sabor de Striker, reales como el aire que respiraba. Para acabar definitivamente con aquella memoria, comenzó a darle coba a Osric, charlaba de vez en cuando con él e incluso salieron a tomarse un perrito caliente y a dar un paseo, pero de ahí no pasaron. Jared no quería que nadie más lo tocara, no iba a volver a tener relaciones sexuales con nadie después de lo de Striker, probablemente permanecería célibe el resto de su vida, a excepción de su mano, pero seguramente también acabaría cansándose de ella.

La noticia fue una verdadera bomba: Ross Striker iba a rodar una trilogía porno con todos los actores con los que había trabajado habitualmente (Castiele, Ty, Cohen, Kinney) y luego retirarse. Con sólo 36 años, en pleno apogeo de su belleza y talento. Las malas lenguas dijeron que sólo era un truco publicitario, que en realidad no se retiraría si no que se tomaría unas largas vacaciones y luego regresaría, pero la prensa estaba dándole todo el bombo y platillo a la noticia. Era como si el Universo se estuviera riendo a la cara del pobre Jared. El quería taparse los oídos y vendarse los ojos, pero en todas partes sólo se hablaba y se veía a Ross Striker. Para acabar de empeorar la cosa, Kripke le adjudicó el tema a él y le sugirió que se pusiera en contacto con el agente de Striker para concertar una entrevista sobre el asunto.  
\- ¿No puede hacerlo otro? – preguntó Jared desde su despacho en la redacción de Out’N’Proud.  
\- No. Hiciste un trabajo excelente en el especial dedicado a Striker, él mismo nos felicitó por ello así que creo que eres el indicado para cubrir esta noticia. – respondió Kripke.  
\- Pero estoy con el artículo sobre las recientes salidas del armario de varios deportistas.  
\- Pásaselo a Cortese, que lo continúe ella. Tú ahora tienes otras cosas que hacer. – Jared abrió la boca para protestar, pero su jefe lo amenazó con el dedo índice:  
\- No se hable más.  
Jared no tuvo más remedio que bajar la cabeza y obedecer. Suplicó en silencio a Dios o a quién fuera que tuviera el poder sobre todas las cosas que, por favor, la entrevista pudiera ser telefónica o via mail o, mejor aún, que fuera el mismo Dean Morgan, el agente de Striker, el que le diera toda la información necesaria. Pero como suele pasar, ni Dios ni nadie del más allá le hizo el más mínimo caso. Se puso en contacto con Dean Morgan, éste se mostró muy interesado en que Striker hiciera declaraciones para Out’N’Proud y concertó una cita para el viernes por la tarde. En la mansión del actor. Frente a la playa de Malibú. Jared quiso objetar, sugerir otro lugar menos íntimo como las oficinas de Dean Morgan o algún restaurante en Sunset Boulevard, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, el agente le explicó que Ross deseaba una entrevista íntima para explicar mejor su decisión y deseaba que le tomaran fotos en su casa. Jared suspiró aliviado ya que uno de los fotógrafos lo acompañaría, pero el alivio le duró sólo unos segundos, hasta que Dean Morgan continuó diciendo que él mismo podía tomar las instantáneas con su móvil o con su propia máquina.

Mientras el taxi le llevaba a su destino, Jared inspiraba y expiraba lentamente concentrándose en el flujo de aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones tal y como enseñaban los cursos de relajación. Tenía puesta la máscara de periodista profesional y desafectado, el gorrito blanco de lana bajo el cual escondía su pelo era parte del disfraz, y había tenido la buena idea de no probar ni una sola gota de alcohol en todo el día. Su mente estaba despierta, abierta, dispuesta a escuchar, callar y simplemente hacer su trabajo.  
Jeffrey Dean Morgan le recibió en la entrada de la bella mansión de estilo español. Era un hombre maduro, atractivo y de sonrisa fácil, no era de extrañar si, como se decía, era la pareja real de Striker. Le estrechó la mano y lo condujo a una amplia sala con todas las comodidades y una hermosa vista al mar. Dean Morgan elogió su trabajo en el reciente artículo dedicado al actor y le insistió que se sentían muy contentos de poder volver a colaborar con él y su revista.   
\- Ross está dándose una ducha después de su baño en la playa. No tardará. ¿Le sirvo algo?  
\- No, gracias. Estoy bien.  
Se sentó en uno de los sofás lleno de cojines y forrados de estilo indígena. No entendía mucho de decoración, pero la casa era exquisita en todos los sentidos. Contempló el mar que lucía azul en aquella tarde de mayo y siguió con sus ejercicios para relajarse y desapegarse. Dean Morgan se excusó y lo dejó solo en su estado zen.   
\- Me gusta cómo te da la luz que entra por el ventanal, cómo resalta tus preciosos ojos.  
La voz de Striker se coló en su remanso de paz mental. Giró la cabeza y se topó con el actor vestido simplemente con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta blanca bien ajustada a su torso. El pelo todavía mojado.  
\- Señor Striker – se levantó y le tendió la mano.  
\- Jensen, por favor. – le estrechó la mano con suavidad, casi como una caricia.  
Jared miró hacia la puerta de la sala para asegurarse que nadie iba a entrar en esos momentos, luego miró a Ross con frialdad.  
\- Desearía que a partir de ahora nuestro trato fuera simplemente profesional. Usted es el señor Striker para mí y yo soy el señor Padalecki para usted.  
\- Por supuesto. – asintió el actor, pero Jared pareció percibir una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del otro hombre.  
\- ¿No quiere tomar nada?  
El periodista negó con la cabeza.  
\- Es una lástima porqué había pensado invitarle a cenar. Aquí, en mi casa. Tengo mucho que contar así que nuestra charla se extenderá bastante.  
Jared tragó saliva. No tenía elección: si Kripke se enteraba que había rechazado cenar con Striker y poder hacerle una entrevista íntima y detallada, se enfurecería con él.  
\- Acepto su ofrecimiento. – dijo finalmente. Striker mostró cierto aire de satisfacción.  
La charla transcurrió con profesionalidad, grabadora en mano, tomando alguna foto de la sala, de las vistas y de Striker en el sofá. Este explicó que hacía tiempo que deseaba retirarse; que creía haber conseguido todo lo que deseaba en la vida en cuanto a éxito y dinero; que había ayudado con sus películas y sus declaraciones a mucha gente, por lo que se sentía muy orgulloso y que era hora de descansar, de centrarse en sí mismo y de, tal vez, formar una familia. Jared le preguntó sin dudarlo si tenía en mente a algún candidato con el cual formar dicha familia, Ross simplemente sonrió y le respondió:  
\- Quizá.  
\- Hay rumores que dicen que usted…  
Ross le interrumpió:  
\- La gente habla mucho sin saber, no tienen ni idea. Es como los rumores que dicen que lo de mi retirada es sólo publicidad para mi trilogía. No es cierto. Las películas van a ser un regalo para mis fans, un auto homenaje y un homenaje a todos aquellos que han trabajado conmigo durante estos años.  
A las 8 en punto, un sirviente les llevó a la amplia biblioteca-comedor donde estaba ya servida la cena. Jared observó que la mesa era pequeña y sólo contenía un par de cubiertos, de platos y de copas. Dos sillas a cada lado de ella.  
\- Suponía que el señor Dean Morgan se quedaba también a cenar.   
\- Pues suponía mal, Padalecki, el señor Dean Morgan se ha marchado a sus asuntos. Estamos solos.  
“Solos” era precisamente la palabra que Jared no quería escuchar, pero la velada había sido agradable y sin ningún viso de estropearse. Su disfraz de periodista serio estaba funcionando así que las cosas no tenían que torcerse.  
La cena consistió en un delicioso filete de ternera acompañado por puré de patatas y riquísima compota de manzana. Jared le dijo a Ross que felicitara de su parte a la cocinera.  
\- Es una verdadera lástima que prefiera no beber, Padalecki. La carne está mucho más jugosa acompañada de un buen vino tinto. – alzó su copa y sorbió de ella degustando su contenido.  
\- Estoy de servicio. – Simplemente espetó el periodista.  
Durante el postre, dulces de nata y chocolate, Ross le siguió contando sobre su vida en Texas, sobre su familia. Estaban orgullosos de él porqué les había sacado de la pobreza aunque no aprobaran demasiado su oficio. Por supuesto, ningún miembro de los Ackles había visto ninguna de sus películas.  
\- Que yo sepa. – añadió entre risas.  
Jared le confesó, en un momento en el que bajó sus defensas, que había nacido y crecido en San Antonio. Que había ganado una beca para estudiar en UCLA, que se había instalado en LA desde entonces y no había vuelto a mirar atrás.  
Tomaron el café sentados en los sillones de piel de la biblioteca-comedor. Jared no vio nada extraño en que Striker dispensara al sirviente diciéndole que ya recogería por la mañana. Tampoco encontró extraño que se levantara un momento y pareciera cerrar la puerta de la estancia con llave. Jared observó cómo se le acercaba, con andares casi felinos, la ropa cómoda que vestía dejando poco a la imaginación. Le quitó la tacita de café de las manos y la dejó sobre la mesita, permaneció en pie frente a él taladrándolo con la mirada.  
\- Bien – dijo- y ahora a lo que hemos venido a hacer.  
Con un movimiento rápido, casi imperceptible, se quitó lo que llevaba, apareciendo completamente desnudo frente a Jared. Este hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Jensen, ágil como era, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Era fuerte, entrenaba cada día, no le iba a ser fácil al periodista deshacerse de él. Acercó sus labios a los de Jared y le susurró:  
\- Lo estás deseando.  
El chico estaba confuso, anonadado ¿cómo había vuelto a caer en lo mismo? Tenía que salir de allí, huir, escapar de las garras de ese ser que lo torturaba, pero no podía apartar los ojos de aquellos labios. Nuevamente intentó besarlo, llegó a rozarlos muy levemente, pero, nuevamente, Jensen los apartó de su alcance. Como si se tratara de un prestidigitador, hizo aparecer un pañuelo de seda que utilizó como suave mordaza para el chico. Con la boca tapada no tendría tentaciones de besarlo. Le quitó el gorrito de lana y acarició su pelo castaño algo largo. Le desabotonó la camisa y comenzó a lamerle y a mordisquearle los pezones. Jared se revolvió en el sillón, pero no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse a ninguna parte. Mojó los pectorales y los abdominales del chico con su saliva, permitió que éste lo acariciara y retorciera sus propios pezones con sus dedos.  
\- Podrías haberte dedicado a lo mismo que yo – le dijo entre jadeos – eres perfecto.  
Cuando tuvo bastante de magrearlo, se levantó y fue en busca de algo. Regresó con un tubo de lubricante y un preservativo. Jared abrió los ojos como platos y ahogó un gemido. Si bien tenía las manos libres, no se atrevía a quitarse el pañuelo de la boca. Agarrándolo de las caderas, Jensen hizo que se levantara para poder quitarle los jeans y los bóxers, luego le indicó que se volviera a sentar en el sillón. Con manos bien entrenadas de años de práctica le deslizó el condón sobre la polla erecta, Jared no recordaba haber estado tan cachondo y tenerla tan dura en su vida. Luego, con suaves movimientos la untó con el lubricante. Jared cerró los ojos y mordió el pañuelo temiendo correrse.  
\- Tienes una buena polla, estás muy bien dotado. Tendrías muchísimo éxito follándome en mis películas. Me harías gritar.  
Diciendo esto, montó sobre el regazo del periodista y, con un giro de caderas, se empaló en la verga de Jared. Por completo. El chico se agarraba a los brazos del sillón como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Quería gritar, gemir, llorar, no podía contener lo que estaba sintiendo. No entendía por qué le estaba pasando aquello. Jensen se sujetó al respaldo del sillón, por encima de los hombros de Jared y comenzó a moverse despacio, con cuidado, masajeando la polla del chico con sus músculos anales pero sin acelerar los movimientos. Jared emitía sonidos desesperados sofocados por el pañuelo.  
\- Tócame – le ordenó Jensen – Puedes tocarme.  
Jared soltó los brazos del asiento y puso sus manos sobre Jensen, más que acariciándolo casi arañándolo. Rodeó su espalda con ellas y lo acercó a él en un abrazo. El cambio de posición hizo que su glande rozara la próstata de Jensen y éste perdiera el control de sus movimientos por un instante.  
\- Ahora te voy a destapar la boca, pero eso no te va a dar derecho a hacer nada que yo no te haya dicho.  
Jared asintió con rápidos movimientos de cabeza que provocaron que gotas del sudor que caía por su frente saltaran por los aires. El actor desató el pañuelo y le sonrió. Su cara humedecida del sudor, sus ojos de un verde intenso por la excitación, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos. Era una tentación, un diablo que jugaba con él, le tenía totalmente a su disposición.  
Jensen aceleró sus movimientos hasta prácticamente saltar sobre el regazo de Jared. Se aseguraba de apretar sus músculos para luego relajarlos cada vez que iba hacia arriba y se aseguraba que la polla del chico frotara su próstata cada vez que bajaba. Sus movimientos haciéndose más y más erráticos ya que el orgasmo empezaba a formarse en la base de su columna. Los gritos de Jared resonaban por toda la estancia. Clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Jensen y con un espasmo que los levantó a ambos del sillón, su polla estalló en líquido blanco en las entrañas del actor. Jensen cerró los ojos, su propio estallido estaba siendo exquisito, como hacía tiempo que no sentía, se dejó llevar por el orgasmo mientras exclamaba:  
\- ¡Sí, sí, sí!  
Cuando hubo recobrado el aire, Jensen desmontó de Jared, le quitó el condón, lo tiró y se limpió a sí mismo con el pañuelo de seda al igual que al chico.  
\- Vístete, voy a llamar a un taxi para que te lleve a casa. – le dijo como si nada hubiera pasado. Con toda la profesionalidad del mundo.   
Sin más, salió de la biblioteca-comedor recogiendo su ropa deportiva del suelo y volviendo a vestirse. Jared permaneció sentado, inmóvil, durante unos instantes. A la mierda la entrevista, a la mierda la revista, a la mierda todo. Hizo lo ordenado, recogió sus cosas y se subió al taxi en cuanto llegó. Jensen ni siquiera lo despidió, anunció que se retiraba a su habitación, que estaba cansado y le cerró la puerta prácticamente en las narices.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, Jared se dirigió con rapidez a la ducha. Se enjabonó y se enjuagó con el agua tan caliente como podía aguantar. Quería quitarse a Jensen de su piel, de su cuerpo: se sentía algo usado por una parte, pero por otra, no podía haber imaginado nada así ni en sus fantasías más salvajes, había sido un polvazo. El problema era que no sabía cómo tomarse la actitud fría, distante y, francamente, algo cabronaza, de Jensen. Lo mismo le ponía ir así por la vida y tratar a sus compañeros sexuales de esa manera. Pero cuando conversaba con él, parecía afable, era amable, inteligente. Probablemente una máscara como la suya de periodista profesional y serio. Lo que estaba claro era que tenía que alejarse del actor, presentía que no iba a traerle más que problemas, por mucho que sus fantasías se estuvieran convirtiendo en realidad. Mientras se ponía cómodo para acostarse se preguntaba si Jensen hacía lo mismo con otros fans o, incluso, con compañeros de profesión. Se quedó dormido pensando en terminar de una vez el maldito nuevo artículo y dedicarse a otros temas.

A la mañana siguiente, tras tomarse su habitual café con tostadas, se puso a ordenar los apuntes de la entrevista con Striker. Había dejado las cosas junto al portátil, sobre el escritorio en la pequeña habitación que hacía de despacho. Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. La lucecita verde del piloto de la grabadora seguía encendida, lo que significaba que no la había apagado, lo que significaba que no sólo se había grabado la agradable charla durante la cena sino también todo lo demás. La cogió como si quemara y la desconectó mientras sentía que un ataque de pánico empezaba a generarse en su estómago. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido, tan descuidado, tan poco profesional? Si aquello caía en manos de quién no debía, el escándalo estaba servido. Los periodistas no follaban con los actores a los que iban a entrevistar, ni siquiera si el trabajo de esos actores era follar y ser follados. Si Striker se enteraba, sería el fin de sus encuentros con él. Y precisamente era lo que Jared deseaba, pero también sería el fin de su carrera, Jensen podía demandarlo y no solamente arruinarlo a él sino también a la revista. Rebobinó la grabadora y escuchó. Allí estaba la voz sensual de Striker diciéndole lo buena que era su polla, allí estaban sus propios gemidos de placer, incluso el sonido de sus pieles chocando. Era tan fácil como borrarlo, apuntar las palabras de Jensen y eliminar el resto. Si no tuviera escrúpulos, filtraría la grabación a Internet o la pasaría a Perez Hilton para que hiciera lo propio. Al fin y al cabo, mientras era evidente que una de las voces era la de Ross Striker, nadie podría reconocer la otra. Su nombre no se mencionaba en ningún momento, no quedaría comprometido. Tal vez era mejor guardarlo, ahora tenía algo con lo que chantajear a Striker. No en el sentido literal, no iba a ir a su mansión a pedirle dinero a cambio, pero si en muchos otros sentidos. Si a Jensen le ponía usar a la gente, a él también le ponía usar a Jensen. De pronto se sintió como uno de esos villanos de película y tuvo ganas de reír a carcajadas como el emperador Palpatine.  
Se puso a trabajar en la transcripción y trató de olvidarse de todo lo demás. No podía sacarse de dentro la sensación de seguridad, de poder que la grabación le proporcionaba. Si Striker quería verlo, allí estaría. Si Kripke le encargaba otro artículo, otra entrevista, allí estaría, esta vez no estaba asustado.

Pasaron un par de semanas. El número de Out’N’Proud con las noticias frescas sobre la trilogía porno de Ross Striker y su retirada estaba teniendo un éxito sin precedentes. Era la fuente que citaban todas las notas de prensa y los artículos tanto en la red como en los medios impresos. Eric Kripke lo felicitó de nuevo y le trasladó las alabanzas de parte del mismo Striker y su agente. Jared se sentía muy satisfecho y extrañamente feliz. Las pruebas incriminatorias las había guardado en un pen drive que había escondido en uno de los cajones con llave de su escritorio. Quizá era hora de reencontrarse con Striker. El Universo iba a brindarle la oportunidad nuevamente.  
El actor organizaba una fiesta en su casa de Malibú para celebrar el inicio del rodaje de la primera parte de la trilogía Leather and Chains. Asistirían sus compañeros en las películas, los productores, directores y todo lo mejorcito del negocio del porno. Jared casi suplicó a Kripke que le permitiera asistir para cubrir el evento, Eric estuvo encantado de darle permiso y tanto a Striker como a Dean Morgan les pareció una muy buena idea. Out’N’Proud les estaba dando mucha publicidad.  
La fiesta iba a ser de gala, Striker era un tanto pomposo y ya que su medio favorito iba a asistir, qué mejor que hacerlo a lo grande. Jared alquiló un traje negro con las solapas de terciopelo, una camisa blanca y se compró una corbata a juego con el traje y unos zapatos de piel que le costaron casi un riñón, pero que le servirían para otras ocasiones especiales. Le acompañaba la fotógrafa Kim Rhodes que iba a tomar glamorosas instantáneas de todo lo que sucedía.  
La mansión lucía espléndida. En el gran patio trasero se habían preparado mesas con canapés, diferentes bebidas alcohólicas y refrescos. Unos farolillos iluminaban el espacio adornado con serpentinas y piñatas. Los invitados iban llegando, todos muy elegantes. Eran recibidos con extrema amabilidad por Dean Morgan. Jared vio a Benny Ty, muy sonriente y atractivo, acompañado de su pareja y a Misha Castiele con sus inconfundibles aires de despistado. También se fijó en Matt Cohen que iba cogido de la mano de su novia Mandy. Matt era bisexual declarado así que a nadie le sorprendía verlo con una chica. Kim Rhodes no dejaba de tomar fotos mientras le decía una y otra vez: - Esta vez batiremos todos los récords. Va a ser grande.  
El anfitrión no tardó en aparecer. Con una amplia sonrisa en la cara y vistiendo un esmoquin negro de Versace, estaba más impresionante que nunca.  
\- ¡Joder! Es toda una estrella de cine. Porqué me gustan las mujeres que si no… - exclamó Kim.  
Jared no le contestó, no podía hablar, ni siquiera respirar. Una sensación familiar le invadía y no estaba muy seguro de poder contener la erección que se le empezaba a formar. Aquel hombre tenía que ser suyo, como fuera, pero tenía que ser suyo. Los ojos verdes de Striker se habían clavado en él, lo miraban con descaro, desafiantes, mientras posaba para Kim.  
No pudo interactuar demasiado con él durante la fiesta pues el actor tenía que atender a otros medios y a sus invitados, pero, de vez en cuando, notaba su mirada ardiente sobre él. Jared le respondía con una de sus irresistibles sonrisas: blanca y que marcaba a la perfección los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Kim se marchó al cabo de dos horas, cuando ya tenía suficiente material, cuando había probado los canapés y el champán francés. Se despidió del chico guiñándole el ojo: - Tanta testosterona no es buena para mi salud.  
Bien entrada la madrugada, los últimos asistentes se despidieron de Ross y de su agente, pero Jared no tenía intención alguna de abandonar el lugar. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas saboreando un vaso de ponche. No había bebido apenas pues quería estar completamente despierto para el encuentro. Jensen se le acercó.  
\- Bien, Padalecki, creo que esto es todo. Espero con impaciencia su artículo.  
Jared lo miró evitando mostrar ninguna emoción.  
\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer?  
Los ojos de Jensen no pudieron esconder la confusión y la sorpresa producidas por aquellas palabras. Permaneció en silencio unos instantes hasta que Jared habló de nuevo:  
\- Lo estás deseando.  
Striker pareció turbarse y se balanceó levemente como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en pleno vientre. Se dirigió a los sirvientes que andaban por allí, les dijo algo y éstos se marcharon. Dean Morgan se despidió de ambos e hizo lo propio. Cuando Jensen estuvo seguro que se habían quedado solos, se acercó de nuevo al periodista.  
\- Está bien. – le dijo.  
Se encontraban en el gran salón de suelos de mármol y paredes venecianas. En el centro, un gran piano de color ébano. Jensen caminó hacia el instrumento, se puso frente a él, de espaldas a Jared, se bajó los pantalones del esmoquin y los bóxers de marca, se apoyó con sus fuertes brazos en el instrumento y, doblándose hacia delante, presentó su culo musculoso al periodista.  
\- En el buró hay preservativos y un bote de vaselina. – dijo.  
Jared no se lo pensó dos veces, se levantó, fue hacia el mueble a coger lo indicado y se acercó a Striker mientras se bajaba sus propios pantalones. Se arrodilló para morder las nalgas de Jensen y luego lamerlas. Con la lengua trazó una senda de saliva que le llevó al orificio anal. Lo lamió y chupeteó con gusto mientras Jensen se agarraba con fuerza al piano tratando de controlar sus respiraciones. Tras ponerse el preservativo y aplicar la vaselina metiendo los dedos, penetró al actor sin ningún cuidado, hasta el fondo, cosa que hizo que Jensen se estremeciera y se agarrara al instrumento musical con más fuerza. Jared estaba tan excitado, llevaba tantos días esperando aquello que embestía con sus caderas como un pistón mientras gruñía como un animal. Jensen soltó una de las manos y agarró su polla con ella para masturbarse al ritmo de las caderas de Jared.  
\- Estoy tan mojado que parezco una quinceañera. – le susurró.  
Jared le tiró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, echando su torso hacia delante y acercando sus labios al oído de Striker le jadeó:  
\- Y más mojado que vas a estar cuando acabe contigo.  
Luego intentó acercar su boca a la del actor, pero éste bajó la cabeza a pesar del dolor que le provocaba el tirón de pelo. Sabía que tenía que hacer para desconcentrar al chico y que lo soltara. Se puso de puntillas y apretando su esfínter y rotando sus caderas comenzó a masajear el duro miembro que se clavaba una y otra vez en su interior. Jared estuvo a punto de correrse y de perder el equilibrio así que tuvo que cogerse a la chaqueta del esmoquin de Jensen. Con dos embestidas salvajes, el orgasmo lo atravesó poniéndole los ojos en blanco y arrancándole un sonido de la garganta que no creía que fuera capaz de emitir.  
\- Buen chico. – gimió el actor. Su orgasmo no tardó en llegar, tan delicioso y exquisito que se le saltaron las lágrimas.  
Jared cayó al suelo de rodillas en cuanto recobró el control de su cuerpo y mente. Jensen permaneció en la posición que estaba sobre el piano. Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, Striker se incorporó y, sin siquiera darse la vuelta, le dijo:  
\- Ahora márchate. Es tarde.  
Jared alzó la vista hacia esa ancha espalda, hacia ese culo que se acababa de follar y contestó:  
\- No.  
Jensen cerró los ojos pero siguió sin darse la vuelta.  
\- Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora vete.  
\- No. Te quiero a ti. – Fue la respuesta del chico.  
\- No sabes lo que dices. Has bebido demasiado.  
Jared escuchaba la voz del actor pero sólo veía el esmoquin cubriendo su espalda. De pronto se enfureció. Se levantó, el condón deslizándose de su polla y cayendo al suelo.  
\- ¡No soy un juguete! ¡No soy un maldito personaje de tus películas! – gritó.  
Jensen siguió sin moverse pero escuchó el sonido de los pantalones de Jared al ser colocados y al acercase a él.  
\- Si te atreves a ponerme una mano encima, llamaré a seguridad. – su voz sonaba más grave de lo habitual.  
\- Mírame al menos. – la voz de Jared se rompió. Unas horribles ganas de llorar se habían apoderado de él.  
Jensen permaneció cómo estaba y repitió:  
\- Es tarde. Márchate por favor.  
Entonces Jared recordó. Recordó que tenía algo, una arma para herirlo de la misma manera que el actor lo estaba hiriendo a él.  
\- Puedo hacerte daño ¿sabes? Arruinar tu carrera. Dejarte sin nada, sin lujosas mansiones, sin trajes caros, sin películas. Puedo hacer que regreses a posar desnudo para estudiantes de arte. O ni eso. Hasta tu familia se avergonzará de ti.  
Jensen se volvió y lo miró a la cara por primera vez en un largo rato. No se mostraba preocupado ni nervioso, ni siquiera parecía afectado por lo que el periodista le había dicho.  
\- No eres el primero que me dice eso y seguramente no vas a ser el último. Me siento decepcionado. Creía que eras distinto.  
Jared estaba totalmente alucinado de lo que le estaba sucediendo. No entendía nada y cada vez se sentía más y más como un niño de doce años al cual las rabietas no le funcionan.  
\- Tengo algo. Puedo sacarlo a la luz. – prosiguió con voz temblorosa.  
\- ¿Quieres chantajearme? ¿Es eso?  
El actor seguía impasible y lo miraba como un profesor mira a un alumno estúpido.  
\- Dime una cantidad y te extenderé un cheque.  
Jared notaba cómo las lágrimas se iban agolpando tras sus párpados y en su garganta.  
\- ¿Ni siquiera quieres saber qué es lo que tengo?  
\- Está bien. Cuenta.  
Jensen se dirigió al mueble buró y se limpió las manos y la ropa con una toallita húmeda. Luego se colocó de nuevo el esmoquin mientras escuchaba a Jared contar lo de la grabación. Cuando hubo terminado, Jensen se había sentado en una de las sillas de estilo decimonónico que se esparcían por todo el salón. Jared, hundido, vencido, dirigió sus ojos hacia él. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver a Jensen con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y una obvia expresión de dolor en su rostro.  
\- Aquello fue algo íntimo. Lo hice por ti. Nadie debería saber lo que pasó. Jared, pídeme el dinero que quieras, pero, por favor, por favor, destruye esa grabación.  
\- No te comprendo.  
\- No hay nada que comprender. – Jensen se levantó bruscamente y buscó en uno de los cajones del buró. Sacó un talonario:  
\- ¿Cuánto?  
\- No quiero dinero, Jensen. Te quiero a ti.  
El actor se quedó como petrificado en el sitio.  
\- Ya me tienes. Me has tenido todas estas veces.  
\- No quiero sexo, Jensen. Te quiero a ti.  
Jared estaba seguro que el cansancio y el poco alcohol que había consumido le estaban haciendo decir tantas gilipolleces y hacer tantas tonterías. Como acercarse despacio al actor, casi con sigilo, quitarle el talonario de las manos, cogerlo del rostro y acercar sus labios a aquellos deseados labios carnosos. El beso fue como entrar en el paraíso, ambos se fundieron en él. Se abrazaron mientras abrían sus bocas para recibir sus respectivas lenguas. Jared mordisqueó aquellos jugosos labios mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Jensen contra el suyo. Pero el actor se separó de él casi de inmediato. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y lo miró con dulzura.  
\- Mañana hablaremos, ahora necesito descansar. Puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones de invitados.  
Jared negó con la cabeza:  
\- Quiero dormir contigo.  
Jensen sonrió levemente:  
\- Eres insistente. Como todo buen periodista.  
Sin más, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo escaleras arriba hasta su inmenso dormitorio. Jared sólo vio la gran cama flanqueada por cuatro postes en las cuatro esquinas, luego todo se volvió como una especie de sueño. Hicieron el amor sobre la cama, desnudos completamente, piel sobre piel, sin penetración, sus pollas frotándose una contra la otra, deslizándose sinuosamente humedecidas por el sudor y los restos de vaselina. No dejaron de besarse, de acariciarse en ningún momento, sus lenguas moviéndose al ritmo de sus caderas, dedicándose suspiros y palabras dulces, terminando corriéndose casi a la vez gritando uno el nombre del otro. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados.  



	4. Chapter 4

Jared se despertó al oír ruido en el exterior. El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación y la iluminaba por completo. El chico se incorporó, estaba solo sobre la gran cama, miró a su alrededor y recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se levantó y exploró la estancia. Una puerta conducía a un gran baño con ducha y jacuzzi incluido, no había nadie en él. Las toallas estaban preparadas y un confortable albornoz colgado en la pared para ser usado. Decidió darse una ducha, la necesitaba. Tras enjabonarse con el delicioso gel que olía como olía Jensen y lavarse el cabello con champú de cedro, se colocó el albornoz y entró de nuevo en el dormitorio. Su ropa y la de Jensen seguía en el suelo apelotonada. El traje alquilado hecho un verdadero desastre, pero ahora ya todo le daba igual. El actor debía estar abajo desayunando o dedicándose a sus asuntos, a pesar de ser domingo. Se puso unas zapatillas que encontró y decidió bajar. La mansión parecía vacía, excepto por algún sirviente que iba y venía. Una de ellos le preguntó si deseaba que le trajera el desayuno en el saloncito, Jared le respondió que sí y le pregunto por el señor Striker pero la mujer se retiró sin contestarle. Jared se paseó por las estancias buscando a Jensen, llamándolo en voz alta de vez en cuando, pero Jensen parecía haber desaparecido. Cuando se dirigía al saloncito, se topó con Dean Morgan que le dio los buenos días y le dijo:  
\- Permítame que me una a usted mientras desayuna, señor Padalecki.  
Entraron en la habitación que tenía ya una mesa preparada con tazas, vasos, cafetera, tetera, leche, azúcar y todos los dulces y bollos que se pudieran desear. Dean Morgan le ordenó que se sentase y se sirviera. El chico así lo hizo. Se puso una taza de café y untó un panecillo con mantequilla. El agente se sirvió un poco de té y se sentó frente a él.  
\- El señor Striker, o Jensen, si prefiere, se ha marchado. – dijo finalmente.  
Jared lo miró. Dean Morgan no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro.  
\- ¿A dónde? Es domingo, no sabía que trabajara hoy también.  
Dean Morgan sonrió. Jared empezó a presentir que algo no iba bien.  
\- No puedo decirle dónde, señor Padalecki, me lo ha prohibido. Se ha marchado por una temporada para concentrarse en su trabajo. El rodaje de la trilogía Chains and Leather será largo, Jensen no necesita distracciones.  
La taza estuvo a punto de caerle de las manos. Un aire helado empezó a trepar por sus piernas hasta su estómago. De repente, ya no tenía hambre.  
\- Pero…ni siquiera se ha despedido. Yo…  
Dean Morgan le interrumpió. Lo miró fijamente y puso cara de circunstancias.  
\- Voy a dejarle las cosas claras, Jared. Jensen ha conocido muchos como usted. Es un hombre guapo y rico así que es normal que otros hombres se interesen por él o intenten cazarlo.  
\- Yo no…  
El aire helado se había instalado en todo su cuerpo y hacía que no pudiera evitar temblar.  
\- Hay quién piensa que Jensen es sólo un pedazo de carne al cual se puede utilizar para satisfacer sus fantasías. Que se dedique a la pornografía no significa que esté dispuesto a cualquier cosa.  
Jared sentía que iba a ponerse enfermo.  
\- ¿Es eso lo que le ha dicho él de mí? – preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.  
\- No. Pero no hace falta que me lo diga. He vivido estas situaciones desde el principio.  
\- Entonces, usted no sabe nada. Dígame dónde está. Necesito hablar con él.  
El agente hizo como si no lo escuchara y prosiguió con su discurso.  
\- Cuando lo encontré, no era más que un muchacho de apenas 20 años, con muchos sueños, pero que había sido abusado de todas las maneras posibles. Los hombres de negocios, los que le ofrecían trabajo posando desnudo e, incluso, algunos a los que consideraba amigos no lo veían más que como a un objeto. Su belleza debía ser poseída y utilizada, los chicos tan guapos como Jensen no se merecen nada más. En ese mundo lo encontré, señor Padalecki, y de ese mundo lo saqué.  
Jared estaba boquiabierto. La garganta se le había cerrado y tenía la sensación de ahogarse.  
\- Yo lo llevé al éxito, lo he convertido en lo que es. Gracias a mí ha ganado dinero y fama. Pero nunca, nunca, he abusado ni me he aprovechado de él. Le enseñé a respetarse a sí mismo, a no dejarse pisar por nadie. Le enseñé a no tener sentimientos porqué los sentimientos acaban estropeándole la vida a uno. Muchos han pasado por su cama, como usted, señor Padalecki. Unos buscando cazarlo por su fama y dinero, otros simplemente porqué se estaban acostando con el mismísimo Ross Striker y, unos últimos, porqué se habían enamorado de él. Como usted, señor Padalecki.  
El chico bajó la cabeza. No podía seguir mirando el rostro impasible de aquel hombre amargado.  
\- Me doy cuenta de las cosas. Lo noté desde el principio: la adoración con la que lo miraba, la insistencia en encontrarse con él. Dejé que Jensen jugara un poco con usted, le gusta jugar con la gente tal y como habían jugado con él en su juventud. Pero ahora ha ido demasiado lejos.  
Con una voz casi imperceptible, preguntó:  
\- ¿No fui más que un juguete para él?  
\- Por supuesto. Como todos los demás. Así que mejor que se vaya haciendo a la idea y se olvide de todo esto cuanto antes.  
Todavía tenía la grabación, todavía podía hacerle daño y arruinarle la vida. Hundir a Ross Striker y a su maldito agente. La pasaría a Perez Hilton, él se encargaría de todo, sería un escándalo en mayúsculas, algo de lo que jamás iba a recuperarse. Mientras él seguiría siendo el gran articulista de Out’N’Proud, ajeno a todo y regocijándose en su venganza. Pero algo le hizo recordar las palabras de Jensen: “Creía que eras distinto.” “Lo hice por ti. Fue algo íntimo.” ¿Por qué creía que era distinto? ¿Por qué se había dado cuenta que él nunca lo utilizaría, nunca abusaría de su persona, nunca le haría daño? ¿Y qué significaba “algo íntimo”, algo entre ellos dos? ¿Algo único?  
\- Yo jamás haría daño a Jensen. – le espetó con cierto desafío en su voz.  
Lo que había sucedido en el dormitorio de Striker no había sido ningún juego. Jensen se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, las palabras que le había dicho no eran un guión, los besos no eran fingidos. Los besos. Jensen no se dejaba besar. Como las prostitutas. El aire helado le arañó el corazón. Jensen no se consideraba más que una prostituta, a la que abusar, utilizar y luego dejar tirada. Ahora lo entendía todo. Por eso había pensado que Jared era distinto, que él no era como los demás y lo había acabado decepcionando. Había hecho exactamente lo mismo que le habían hecho todos desde el principio. Miró a Dean Morgan con odio.  
\- Usted es igual que todos esos cerdos de los que habla. Usted está abusando, utilizando y beneficiándose de Jensen.  
Dean Morgan pareció sorprendido por aquella reacción.  
\- ¿Cómo se atreve?  
Jared se sintió fuerte de pronto, poderoso, invencible.  
\- Recuerde que soy periodista y sé cosas. Puedo borrarle esa arrogancia de un plumazo. Puedo hacerle perder todo el dinero y la posición que ha ganado gracias a Jensen, si me lo propongo.  
\- ¿Está intentando chantajearme, señor Padalecki?  
\- Quizá.  
Jared se irguió en la silla. Cogió un dulce y se sirvió café caliente. Nadie iba a imperdirle volver a ver a Jensen.  
\- Dígame la verdad. Lo de la retirada es un bulo ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo va a permitir que Jensen deje de trabajar? ¿De qué viviría usted?  
\- Jensen hará lo que crea más conveniente.  
\- Lo que USTED considere que es más conveniente, no para él, sino para usted mismo.  
Se sentía extrañamente en calma.  
\- ¿Y cómo me lo va a impedir? ¿Publicando todo esto que hemos hablado? ¿Cree seriamente que el público va a creerle? El público, los fans, sólo creen lo que les interesa. Es fácil engañarlos.  
\- ¿Como ha estado engañando a Jensen todo este tiempo? ¿Llenándole la cabeza de mentiras, de falsa seguridad?  
Dean Morgan rió.  
\- Me siento tentado a decirle dónde está, para que corra a él y se desengañe. Jensen no lo necesita, Jensen sólo necesita su trabajo.  
Jared se metió un bombón en la boca y se levantó.  
\- Bien, pues lléveme con él y acabemos con esto de una vez. Comprobemos quién de los dos tiene razón.  
El agente se puso en pie:  
\- Vaya a vestirse. Cuando baje le dejaré una tarjeta con una dirección. Podrá llamar a un taxi desde aquí. Pero, Padalecki, no quiero que me haga responsable de su corazón roto. Porqué Jensen se lo romperá, se lo aseguro.  
Jared lo miró y le sonrió con sorna. Salió del salón a toda prisa y subió al dormitorio para volver a ponerse su traje de alquiler. Su sorpresa fue cuando al entrar se encontró con un sirviente que le tenía preparado unos tejanos, una camiseta con el logo de la NASA y unas converse.  
\- El señor Striker nos ordenó darle esto para que pudiera vestirse antes de marcharse. Su traje debe ser lavado y planchado, nos encargaremos de ello.  
\- Gracias. ¿Dijo algo más el señor Striker?  
El hombre carraspeó antes de hablar:  
\- Sólo que podía ponerse sus calcetines y su ropa interior si lo deseaba. Están en el segundo cajón de la cómoda.  
Jared escondió la sonrisa que se le empezaba a formar en la cara y agradeció de nuevo su ayuda al sirviente.  
Se vistió con rapidez y corrió escaleras abajo. En la entrada de la mansión estaba Dean Morgan y un taxi aparcado. El agente le entregó la tarjeta y se dio la vuelta. Jared lo paró tocándole el hombro.  
\- ¿Sabe? Ha cometido un error. – le dijo – Dice que le enseñó a Jensen a no tener sentimientos, pero los tiene. Anoche me lo demostró. Los seres humanos si no sienten están muertos y Jensen está más vivo que nunca.  
Guiñándole un ojo, se subió al taxi.

La dirección era la de una casa de campo en las afueras de Los Angeles, muy cerca de los viñedos y no demasiado lejos de San Fernando Valley. El trayecto era algo largo pero Jared lo aprovechó para pensar y meditar. Su vida había dado tal giro que no podía ni habérselo imaginado unos meses antes. Estaba enamorado, enamorado de veras, no el sucedáneo de amor que había tenido con el escritor británico, esto era muy distinto. No era simplemente lujuria o sus fantasías sexuales hechas realidad, sabía que no podía vivir sin Jensen. Si éste lo rechazaba, lo que era una posibilidad, estaba perdido. Si Dean Morgan tenía razón y había conseguido anular a Jensen hasta tal punto, no sería tan dramático de pegarse un tiro, pero sí que se despediría de la revista, cogería sus cosas y regresaría a San Antonio. Trataría de empezar de nuevo, lejos del mundo del glamour, de las apariencias y de los depredadores. Pero algo le decía que estaba en lo cierto, que Jensen sentía lo mismo por él. Su manera de acariciarlo cuando hicieron el amor, sus besos hambrientos, sus susurros y el pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos en el momento del orgasmo eran la única prueba que necesitaba.

Llegó a una casona de aspecto algo humilde y se bajó del taxi en cuanto el conductor le informó que el señor Dean Morgan ya le había pagado. Llamó al timbre y esperó. Al cabo de lo que parecieron siglos, Jensen abrió la puerta. Vestía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones deportivos grises, los pies descalzos. Se le veía algo ojeroso e iba sin afeitar. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada.  
\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? – le soltó finalmente el actor. – Le dije a Jeffrey que no difundiera mi paradero y menos a ti.  
\- Déjame entrar.  
Jensen pareció dudar pero lo dejó pasar.  
\- No te despediste de mí. – le dijo el chico una vez dentro.  
\- No tengo que darte explicaciones. – fue su contestación.  
Jensen era de nuevo Ross Striker, el actor, el personaje, la máscara. Jared se sentó en el viejo sofá sin pedir permiso. El lugar olía a antiguo pero era acogedor.  
\- Creía que tras lo que pasó ayer, todo había cambiado. – prosiguió.  
\- Nada ha cambiado. Ibas a chantajearme, te di lo que me pedías.  
Jared sintió una punzada en el corazón.  
\- Sólo te amenacé porqué estaba herido. Lo que te dije luego, en la cama, era real. Te quiero a ti, no quiero nada más.  
\- Eres igual que todos.  
Jensen rebuscó en un armario empotrado y sacó una botella de whisky.  
\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – le preguntó como si no estuvieran teniendo una conversación importante. Jared negó con la cabeza.  
\- No soy como los demás.  
\- Es lo que creía al principio, cuando te conocí. Pensé que tal vez serias especial, sincero, genuino. Me equivoqué.  
Jared sentía que su corazón empezaba a quebrarse, no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar la situación, no quería hablarle todavía de la charla que había tenido con su agente.  
\- No lo hiciste. Yo creía que me estabas usando…  
\- ¿Qué yo te estaba usando? – Jensen enfureció – Ibas a filtrar esa grabación para que todo el mundo la oyera y se burlara de Ross Striker, de su intimidad, querías destruirme.  
\- Te quería, Jensen. Te quiero.  
\- Yo lo hacía todo por ti. Sólo por ti. Me deseabas, yo te deseaba, disfrutabas y yo disfrutaba. ¿Qué hay de malo?  
\- Nada.  
\- Pero tenías que ser como todos. Sólo buscáis aprovecharos de mí, nada más. Jeffrey tiene razón.  
Ese nombre en boca de Jensen hacía que su sangre hirviera.  
\- He tenido una charla con él esta mañana, por eso estoy aquí.  
Jensen bebió de un trago el whisky que se había servido y lo miró.  
\- Me lo ha contado todo. Lo sé todo. Y ahora lo entiendo todo. Yo jamás, jamás, jamás, te haría daño, jamás abusaría de ti ni de tu confianza.  
Jensen se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a él, como si acabaran de pegarle una patada en la espinilla.  
\- Ross Striker no es lo que parece ¿verdad?  
\- Ross Striker es un capullo, una armadura para proteger a Jensen Ackles. Yo quiero lo que hay dentro no la armadura.  
Jensen alzó una mano y le acarició el pelo.  
\- ¿Por qué voy a confiar en ti?  
\- Porqué soy sincero, especial y genuino y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.  
\- Jeffrey dice querer lo mejor para mí también.  
\- Jeffrey está abusando de ti como todos esos cabrones que lo hicieron en tu juventud ¿no te das cuenta?  
\- Pero me ha dado lo que tengo y me ha hecho quién soy.  
\- ¡A la mierda lo que tienes! ¡A la mierda Ross Striker! Tú no eres ese. – Jared lo cogió del rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos: - Dime si te miento.  
Jensen lo abrazó:  
\- Santo Dios, Jared, no podemos. Estoy a las puertas de rodar una trilogía, no puedo echarlo todo por la borda.  
El chico lo besó, despacio pero apasionadamente. Al separarse le dijo:  
\- Lo único que vas a perder será dinero. Rescinde el contrato, retírate anticipadamente, despide a Jeffrey, dale todo lo que quiera. Eso te liberaría.  
\- Tengo una imagen. No es tan fácil. Mis padres dependen de mí. Sería un escándalo.  
\- Exacto. Yo buscaba un escándalo y lo tengo. Que Ross Striker decida abandonar ahora y deshacerse de su agente le dará más publicidad que nunca. Jeffrey podrá interpretar a la víctima y ganar dinero a costa de ello. Tus padres lo entenderán y no les va a faltar nada. Mientras, tú serás libre y feliz a mi lado.  
Jensen lo miró tiernamente.  
\- Siempre he querido formar una familia. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tal vez tenía a un candidato en mente? Eras tú.  
Jared sintió que la emoción lo invadía.  
\- No te decepcionaré.  
Le acarició el cuello y volvió a besarlo.

Acabaron en el pequeño dormitorio, sobre la cama que chirriaba al moverse, la ropa esparcida por las escaleras. Jensen penetró a Jared esta vez, usando un poco de aceite como lubricante. Le hizo el amor pausadamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Con movimientos suaves de caderas rozaba su próstata y le proporcionaba un placer que jamás había sentido. Jared besaba, mordisqueaba, succionaba esos labios que tanto adoraba. Su polla atrapada entre los dos vientres estaba recibiendo el mejor masaje de su existencia. Cuando llevaban un buen rato, sus cuerpos completamente empapados en sudor al igual que las sábanas bajo ellos, Jensen decidió acelerar la marcha. La cama emitía chirridos que se mezclaban con los sinsentidos que exclamaba Jared al borde del orgasmo. Había agarrado las nalgas de Jensen con ambas manos y apretaba aquellos músculos fuertes urgiendo al actor a ir más deprisa. Jensen no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en las entrañas de Jared con rápidos espasmos de sus caderas mientras ahogaba un grito. Jared se corrió casi inmediatamente después sin soltar las nalgas de su compañero, le iba a dejar marcas de sus uñas y dedos.

Jensen besó en la frente al chico y se incorporó.  
\- Tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Productores, abogados, a Jeffrey. Es hora que me ponga manos a la obra. Levántate y come algo que seguro que tienes hambre. Luego llama a Eric Kripke en plan urgente para decirle que tienes una noticia bomba, que mañana os tenéis que poner a trabajar en una edición especial de Out’N’Proud.

 

THE END


End file.
